Friday the 13th: Legacy Part II
by Samhainix
Summary: Sequel: Jason has been sent to Camp Sunny Beach by the ghost of his mother but why, Who in the camp has a connection to the strange long dead woman and her undying son


FRIDAY THE 13TH : LEGACY PART 2

BY

ARTHUR MCCAUSLAND

EXT. CARGO TRAIN

IT'S NIGHT AS A CARGO TRAIN IS RIDING DOWN RAIL TRACKS

INT. CARGO TRAIN

THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE AT THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN - PAUL AND DAVE ALLEN

DAVE

DO YOU FEEL THAT

PAUL

THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

DAVE

THERE'S A SHIFT IN THE WEIGHT WE'RE CARRYING

PAUL

WHAT

DAVE

I CAN FEEL A SHIFT... SOMETHINGS HEAVIER

PAUL

YOU CAN'T FEEL THAT SHIT

DAVE

YES I CAN, STOP THE TRAIN

PAUL

NO

DAVE

I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S CHANGED (DAVE POINTS AT A STATION IN THE DISTANCE) IF YOU SWITCH TRACKS I CAN GO BACK AND CHECK

PAUL

NO

DAVE

COME ON... IF NOTHINGS CHANGED I'LL BUY YOU A COKE

PAUL

...AND SANDWICHES

DAVE

AND SANDWICHES

PAUL

I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALONG

PAUL CHANGES TRACKS AND THE TRAIN STARTS HEADING TOWARD THE STATION

EXT. TRAIN STATION

THE TRAIN HAS STOPPED AT THE STATION, AS PAUL IS AT THE FRONT OF THE THREE COMPARTMENT TRAIN - DAVE IS OPENING THE FIRST COMPARTMENT - HE LOOKS INSIDE - SOME CREATES, NOTHING SUSPICIOUS

DAVE (SHOUTING TO PAUL)

THIS ONE'S OKAY

DAVE MAKES HIS WAY TOWARD THE SECOND COMPARTMENT - HE OPENS IT - SOME BOXES AND STUFF IN BUBBLE WRAP

DAVE (SHOUTING TO PAUL)

SECOND IS GOOD AS WELL

PAUL (SHOUTING)

DUDE JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME MY SANDWICH

DAVE (SHOUTING TO PAUL)

I STILL HAVE ONE MORE LEFT

DAVE OPENS THE THIRD COMPARTMENT AND IS STRUCK ON THE HEAD WITH A MACHETE BY JASON VOORHEES WHO IS INSIDE THE COMPARTMENT

PAUL (SHOUTING)

ARE YOU FINISHED

JASON TAKES THE MACHETE FROM DAVE'S HEAD - DAVE FALLS TO THE GROUND

JASON GETS OUT OF THE COMPARTMENT AND STARTS WALKING TOWARD THE TOP OF THE TRAIN

PAUL (SHOUTING)

DAVE... QUIT MESSING BACK THERE, WE HAVE TO GO IF WE'RE GONNA GET THIS TO GLEN ECHO ON TIME

JASON GETS TO THE TOP OF THE TRAIN

PAUL

WHAT THE FUCK

JASON RAISES THE MACHETE

PAUL

NO

JASON CUTS DOWN DEEP FROM PAUL'S SHOULDER AND INTO HIS CHEST - PAUL LOOKS AT JASON IN DISBELIEF AND THEN DIES

JASON CUTS UPWARDS - FREEING HIS MACHETE

JASON STARTS WALKING OVER TO A WINDOW LOOKING INTO THE STATION

INT. TRAIN STATION

CHRIS JACOBS IS SITTING AT THE DESK TRYING TO SOLVE A CROSSWORD IN A NEWSPAPER

JASON BREAKS THROUGH THE WINDOW WITH HIS HAND, PUTS HIS HAND AROUND CHRIS'S THROAT AND CRUSHES IT

JASON BREAKS ALL THE GLASS AND STEPS THROUGH THE WINDOW AND INTO THE TRAIN STATION

INT. CABIN

MOST OF THE CHILDREN ARE SLEEPING IN THEIR BEDS BUT JEREMY DAVIS IS PUTTING ON HIS SHOES, JEREMY STANDS UP AND QUIETLY WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR - ONCE HE REACHES THE DOOR, HE LOOKS BACK TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE'S STILL ASLEEP - WHEN HE'S SURE, HE TURNS BACK, OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS OUT

EXT. CAMP SUNNY BEACH

JEREMY IS WALKING TOWARD THE COUNSELORS CABIN - HIS HAIR IS BLOWING ACROSS HIS FACE BY THE WIND

JEREMY HEARS SOMETHING BEING KICKED BEHIND HIM - JEREMY TURNS TO SEE NOTHING

JEREMY TURNS BACK TO THE COUNSELORS CABIN AND KEEPS WALKING TOWARD IT

A TWIG SNAPS BEHIND HIM - JEREMY TURNS AROUND TO SEE SOMEONE IN A WHITE PLASTIC MASK WITH A MEAT CLEAVER IN THEIR HANDS STANDING TO HIS RIGHT

MANIAC (DEMONIC VOICE)

GET BACK TO BED NOW!

JEREMY RUNS BACK TO THE CABIN

GEORGE (V.O)

THAT'S NOT VERY NICE

GEORGE KAYTON IS STANDING OUTSIDE THE COUNSELORS CABIN

THE MANIAC TAKES OFF HER MASK TO REVEAL SHE'S STEPHANIE FREEMAN

STEPHANIE

I KNOW BUT IT'S WHAT I DO

GEORGE

WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE SO LATE ANYWAY

STEPHANIE

JUST SCARING KIDS WHO WANDER TOO FAR FROM THEIR CABINS... ALSO I CAN'T SLEEP

GEORGE

SO ARE YOU COMING BACK TO THE CABIN OR STAYING OUT HERE WAITING FOR YOUR PREY

STEPHANIE

... I THINK THE KIDS HAVE BEEN PUT THROUGH ENOUGH

STEPHANIE THROWS THE MEAT CLEAVER UP INTO THE AIR AND CATCHES IT ON IT'S BLADE - IT'S PLASTIC

EXT. ROAD

JASON IS WALKING DOWN THE ROAD, HE IS HOLDING HIS MACHETE IN FRONT OF HIM

THERE ARE NO CARS ON THE ROAD ONLY JASON

EXT. CAMP SUNNY BEACH

THE SUN IS RISING OVER CAMP SUNNY BEACH

STEPHANIE IS STANDING OUTSIDE THE COUNSELORS CABIN WATCHING AS THE KIDS FLOCK OUT OF THEIR OWN CABINS AND PROCEED TO THE DINING CABIN

THE DOOR TO THE COUNCILORS CABIN OPENS AND KATIE CALLAHAN WALKS OUT, LISTENING TO HER IPOD - SHE SEES STEPHANIE STANDING TO HER SIDE AND TAKES ONE OF HER EARPHONES OUT

KATIE

DID YOU HEAR

STEPHANIE

WHAT

KATIE

... I WAS TOLD BY A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE THAT JEFF AND BEN WERE CAUGHT SMOKING WEED AND DRINKING LAST NIGHT

STEPHANIE

SHIT

KATIE

YEAH AND THEY NEARLY GOT THROWN OUT OF HERE

STEPHANIE

WHY DIDN'T THEY

KATIE

YOU'RE JOKING... JEFF'S DAD OWNS THE CAMP, BUT THEY STILL CAME CLOSE AND LOOK AT THAT

KATIE NODS OVER AT THE DIRECTION OF A YOUNG GIRL CALLED CAROL BEING PICKED ON BY OLDER GIRLS

KATIE TAKES HER OTHER EARPHONE OUT AND PUTS IT BACK IN HER POCKET AS SHE RUNS UP TO THE OLDER GIRLS - AS SHE GETS CLOSER THE GIRLS SCATTER AND RUN INTO THE DINING CABIN - KATIE WALKS UP TO CAROL

KATIE

YOU OKAY

CAROL NODS

KATIE

GOOD, IF THEY GIVE YOU ANYMORE TROUBLE TELL'EM YOUR AUNTY KATIE CAN LEAVE THEM OUT IN THE WOODS

CAROL

OKAY

CAROL RUNS INTO THE DINING CABIN AS STEPHANIE WALKS UP TO KATIE

STEPHANIE

THEY'RE STILL BULLYING HER

KATIE

ALL BECAUSE SHE HAS A HEART CONDITION... KIDS CAN BE SO STUPID SOMETIME... COME ON WE BETTER GET IN THERE TOO

STEPHANIE AND KATIE WALK INTO THE DINING CABIN

EXT. DEFLYN

IN THE SMALL TOWN OF DEFLYN, NATE DAVIS IS TALKING TO HIS NEIGHBOR EMILY JACOBS

NATE

MAYBE OL PAUL COULD HELP YA BUT I THINK HE WAS PROBABLY THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT

EMILY

YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT... AFTER ALL HE'S THE ONE WHO PUT THAT DAMN THING UP IN THE FIRST PLACE

EMILY NODS TO A SATELLITE DISH ON HER HOUSE

JASON TURNS A CORNER AT THE TOP OF THE STREET AND STARTS WALKING DOWN THE STREET - HIS MACHETE INSIDE HIS COAT

EMILY

A LITTLE EARLY FOR HALLOWEEN ISN'T IT

AS JASON WALKS DOWN THE STREET HE PAYS NO ATTENTION TO EMILY OR NATE

NATE

HE DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT

EMILY

I COULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT

NATE

NO I MEAN HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING (STARTS SHOUTING TO JASON) HEY MAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT

JASON JUST KEEPS WALKING

JASON'S VISION

JASON IS SEEING EVERYTHING AS IT WAS BACK IN THE 1950S, THE CARS AND HOUSES LOOK DIFFERENT BUT THE ROAD IS STILL THE SAME, JASON CAN'T HEAR OR SEE NATE AND EMILY, HE JUST KEEPS WALKING

EXT. DEFLYN

NATE AND EMILY WATCH AS JASON WALKS DOWN THE ROAD AND INTO ANOTHER STREET

NATE

... MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT... DAMN EARLY TRICK OR TREATER

INT. DINING CABIN

EVERYONE IN THE CAMP IS SITTING DOWN AT ONE OF THE NINE TABLES IN THE DINING CABIN - ONE TABLE IS FOR THE COUNCILORS - STEPHANIE, KATIE, GEORGE, JEFF ANDERSON AND BEN PICKARD ARE SITTING AT THAT TABLE WITH RICHARD ANDERSON SITTING AT THE TOP OF THE TABLE

CAROL IS SITTING AT ANOTHER TABLE AND IS EATING WITH MIKE ALLEN AND SARA PIERCE

RICHARD STANDS UP AND ADDRESSES THE KIDS

RICHARD

OKAY SO YESTERDAY WAS A LOT OF FUN WASN'T IT

RICHARD IS MET WITH SOME ENTHUSIASTIC YEAHS AND BY SOME NOT SO ENTHUSIASTIC

RICHARD

GREAT WELL STEPHANIE WILL EXPLAIN WHATS ON TODAY'S SCHEDULE, STEPHANIE

RICHARD SITS DOWN AND STEPHANIE STANDS UP

STEPHANIE

WELL TODAY JEFF AND BEN WILL BE SHOWING THE BOYS SOME ARCHERY AND GIRLS WILL BE GOING INTO THE WOODS ON A SCAVENGER HUNT WITH ME AND KATIE

THE KIDS SEEM TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THE ACTIVITIES AND STEPHANIE SITS DOWN

EXT. DEFLYN

JASON IS WALKING DOWN A LONG ROAD WITH TREES ON BOTH SIDES, THERE ARE NO CARS OR PEOPLE

FLASHBACK

IT'S 1956 THE SUN IS SHINING, PAMELA VOORHEES IS DRIVING HER CAR DOWN THE ROAD

PAMELA

THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN FOR YOU JASON... THINK OF ALL THE FRIENDS YOU'LL MAKE

IN THE BACK SEAT OF THE CAR, A YOUNG JASON IS SITTING, HIS FACE IS IN THE SHADOWS

EXT. DEFLYN

JASON IS STILL WALKING DOWN THE ROAD, HE WALKS FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS AND THEN STOPS AND LOOKS ACROSS THE ROAD

JASON'S VISION

ACROSS THE ROAD THERE IS A SIDE ROAD WITH A COLORFUL SIGN UP STATING - WELCOME TO CAMP SUNNY BEACH

JASON'S VISION CHANGES BACK THE PRESENT - THE COLORFUL SIGN IS NOW REPLACED BY A LESS COLORFUL ONE SIMPLY STATING CAMP SUNNY BEACH

JASON WALKS ACROSS THE ROAD AND UP THE SIDE ROAD

EXT. CAMP SUNNY BEACH

THE KIDS START POURING OUT OF THE DINING CABIN AND START PLAYING AND TALKING

STEPHANIE, KATIE, JEFF AND BEN WALK OUT OF THE DINING CABIN

JEFF

OKAY ALL THE GUYS, FOLLOW ME AND BEN TO THE ARCHERY RANGE

JEFF WALKS OFF IN THE DIRECTION OF THE SMALL LAKE WITH BEN AND THE BOYS

UP AT THE ENTRANCE TO CAMP SUNNY BEACH, JASON IS LOOKING DOWN AT STEPHANIE AND KATIE LEADING THE GIRLS TO INTO THE WOODS

JASON WAITS FOR A FEW SECONDS AND THEN WALKS IN THE DIRECTION OF THE WOODS

EXT. WOODS

STEPHANIE AND KATIE ARE UP FRONT AS THE GIRLS ARE FOLLOWING BEHIND THEM

STEPHANIE

SO WHO'S NOTICED THE PROBLEM WITH THE CAMP'S NAME

A FEW GIRLS INCLUDING CAROL SAY THEY HAVE

STEPHANIE

OK, CAROL WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT

CAROL

THERE IS NO BEACH

STEPHANIE

BUT THEIR USED TO BE BACK IN THE 1950S THERE USED TO BE REALLY BIG BEACH

CAROL

WHAT HAPPENED TO IT

STEPHANIE

THERE WAS SOME KIND OF PROBLEM WITH THE SAND I THINK

KATIE

YEAH YEAH IT MADE THEIR SKIN TURN A DIFFERENT COLOR

SOMETHING IS HIDING IN THE WOODS, JUST AHEAD OF STEPHANIE

KATIE

AND THEN IT TURNED THEM

CAROL

WHAT

KATIE

IT'S SAID THAT A CRAB WAS KILLED ON THE SAND SO WHEN THE KIDS WENT TO THE BEACH, THEY'D TAKE A BIT OF IT WITH THEM

ANOTHER GIRL WALKS UP BESIDE CAROL, SHE'S MANDY PEREZ

MANDY

HOW

KATIE

IT'S BLOOD WAS ALL OVER THE BEACH SO IT WAS ALL OVER THE KIDS CLOTHES... THEN THEY STARTED TO CHANGE... SKIN CHANGED COLOR, THEIR HANDS BECAME CLAWS AND PRETTY SOON

A GIANT GREEN LOBSTER LOOKING CREATURE JUMPS OUT FROM BEHIND THE TREES AND SCREAMS, ONE OR TWO OF THE GIRLS SCREAM BUT MOST OF THEM DON'T

MANDY

THAT COSTUME LOOKS SO FAKE

GEORGE (V.O)

HEY

THE GIANT GREEN LOBSTER TAKES OFF HIS MASK REVEALING GEORGE

GEORGE

THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SCARY

MANDY

THE ONE YOUR WEARING NOW MUCH MORE SCARY

SOMEONE WALKS THROUGH SOME TREE BRANCHES SOMEWHERE BEHIND THE GIRLS, THE GIRLS LOOK AROUND

CAROL

WHAT WAS THAT

KATIE

PROBABLY JUST THE WIND

A TREE TWIG SNAPS

GEORGE

... JEFF IS THAT YOU

GEORGE WALKS PAST THE GIRLS AND BACK THE WAY THEY CAME UNTIL THE GIRLS CAN NO LONGER SEE HIM BECAUSE OF THE TREES

GEORGE

JEFF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TEACHING ARCHERY...

STEPHANIE (SHOUTING)

GEORGE

GEORGE DOESN'T RESPOND

STEPHANIE WALKS PAST THE KIDS JUST AS GEORGE RUNS OUT AT THEM IN HIS GREEN LOBSTER COSTUME SCREAMING - THE KIDS START SCREAMING TOO

GEORGE

THAT'S MORE LIKE IT

STEPHANIE CLUTCHES HER CHEST IN SHOCK AND THEN SMILES AT GEORGE

GEORGE

DID I SCARE YOU

SUDDENLY A MACHETE IS THRUST INTO GEORGE'S CHEST - SPRAYING STEPHANIE AND SOME OF THE GIRLS IN BLOOD - HIS BODY FALLS LIFELESS ON THE GROUND REVEALING JASON

KATIE

RUN GIRLS

THE GIRLS RUN DEEPER INTO THE WOODS WITH KATIE, STEPHANIE JUST STARES AT JASON IN DISBELIEF

KATIE RUNS BACK AND GRABS STEPHANIE'S ARM

KATIE

COME ON

STEPHANIE LOOKS AWAY FROM JASON AND RUNS DEEPER INTO THE FOREST WITH KATIE

JUST AHEAD OF STEPHANIE AND KATIE ARE THE GIRLS - ALSO RUNNING

MANDY

WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING TO

KATIE

YOU'LL SEE A PATHWAY ON YOUR RIGHT THAT CUTS DOWN TO THE ARCHERY RANGE

THERE IS A PATHWAY ON THE RIGHT - THE GIRLS RUN DOWN IT, AS STEPHANIE AND KATIE GET TO IT, STEPHANIE LOOKS BACK AT JASON - WHO IS WALKING TOWARD THEM

KATIE

STEPHANIE LET'S GO

STEPHANIE AND KATIE RUN DOWN THE PATHWAY AFTER THE KIDS

EXT. ARCHERY RANGE

JEFF AND BEN ARE TEACHING THE BOYS HOW TO SHOOT AN ARROW, JEFF HITS ONE OF THE INNER LINES ON THE TARGET AND THEN GIVES THE BOW TO A SMALL BOY ALONG WITH AN ARROW FROM THE QUIVER BESIDE THEM - THE BOY LINES UP THE SHOT AND SHOOTS - HE MISSES THE TARGET

JEFF

THAT'S OKAY, IT JUST TAKES PRACTICE

THE GIRLS YELLING CAN BE HEARD BEFORE THEY RUN THROUGH INTO THE ARCHERY RANGE

JEFF

WHAT'S WRONG

CAROL

THERE'S A MAN BEHIND US, HE'S REALLY TALL AND HE'S

JEFF (SHOUTING)

GEORGE STOP SCARING THE GIRLS

STEPHANIE AND KATIE RUN INTO THE RANGE

STEPHANIE

IT'S NOT GEORGE

JEFF

WHAT

STEPHANIE

HE KILLED GEORGE

BEN

WHO

STEPHANIE LOOKS OVER AT THE PATHWAY AS JASON SLOWLY WALKS OUT OF IT

STEPHANIE

HE DID

JASON RAISES HIS MACHETE - THAT IS STILL COVERED IN BLOOD

JEFF TAKES THE BOW FROM THE BOY AND TAKES AN ARROW FROM THE QUIVER, HE AIMS AT JASON AND SHOOTS - HE HITS JASON IN THE CHEST - JASON LOOKS OVER AT JEFF

JEFF

OH SHIT

JEFF TAKES ANOTHER ARROW FROM THE QUIVER, AIMS AS JASON STARTS WALKING OVER TO HIM AND SHOOTS HITTING JASON IN THE HEAD - BREAKING PART OF HIS MASK

STEPHANIE

YOU CAN'T STOP HIM

JEFF TAKES ANOTHER ARROW FROM THE QUIVER AS JASON IS JUST A FEW FEET AWAY FROM HIM, JEFF'S HANDS START SHAKING

KATIE

COME ON JEFF

KATIE AND THE KIDS ARE STANDING AT THE STEPS THAT LEAD BACK TO THE CABINS - THE ARROW FALLS OUT OF JEFF'S HAND AS JASON RAISES HIS MACHETE AND CUTS MOST OF HIS HEAD OFF, LEAVING ONLY HIS LOWER TEETH INTACT

STEPHANIE, KATIE AND THE GIRLS RUN UP THE STEPS TO THE CABINS, BEN GRABS THE UNUSED ARROW FROM THE GROUND AND STABS IT INTO THE TOP OF JASON'S HEAD - JASON SEEMS UNFAZED BY THIS AND SWINGS HIS MACHETE AT BEN'S CHEST - COMPLETELY SEPARATING BEN'S HEAD AND PART OF HIS CHEST FROM THE REST OF HIS BODY

JASON TAKES THE ARROW FROM THE TOP OF HIS HEAD, THEN FROM HIS FACE

EXT. CAMP SUNNY BEACH

STEPHANIE, KATIE AND THE GIRLS RUN OVER TO THE COUNCILORS CABIN, STEPHANIE OPENS THE DOOR AND THEY RUN IN

INT. COUNSELORS CABIN

STEPHANIE LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW AND SEES JASON WALKING UP THE STEPS

KATIE

WHAT DO WE DO NOW

STEPHANIE TAKES HER CELLPHONE OUT OF HER POCKET AND DIALS A NUMBER

KATIE

WHO ARE YOU CALLING

STEPHANIE

HELLO, THIS IS STEPHANIE FREEMAN AT CAMP SUNNY BEACH, A GUY IN A HOCKEY MASK HAS COME INTO THE CAMP, HE'S KILLING PEOPLE... NO THIS ISN'T A JOKE WE NEED HELP... OKAY THANKS

STEPHANIE PUTS HER CELLPHONE BACK IN HER POCKET

STEPHANIE

THEY SAID THEY'D SEND OUT A CAR

JASON REACHES THE TOP OF THE STEPS AND THEN STARTS WALKING TOWARD STEPHANIE, RICHARD WALKS OUT OF THE DINING CABIN

RICHARD (SHOUTING)

HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE

RICHARD TRIES TO TAKE JASON'S MASK OFF - JASON CUTS RICHARD'S ARM OFF AND THEN BURIES THE MACHETE IN HIS HEAD

INT. DINER

DEPUTIES JAMES CONRAD AND STAN MILLARD ARE SITTING AT A TABLE, DRINKING COFFEE - STAN'S RADIO GOES OFF

DISPATCH (V.O)

STAN GET OVER TO CAMP SUNNY BEACH... APPARENTLY A MAN IN A HOCKEY MASK IS KILLING PEOPLE, PROBABLY A PRANK BUT CHECK IT OUT ANYWAY

STAN PRESSES THE BUTTON ON THE SIDE OF HIS RADIO

STAN

SURE WE'LL GO RIGHT OVER

SITTING ON ONE OF THE SEATS BEHIND THE TWO DEPUTIES IS A MAN WITH SLIGHTLY MESSY HAIR AND A SMALL BEARD - THE MAN WAITS UNTIL THE TWO OFFICERS GET UP AND WALK OUT OF THE DINER BEFORE HIMSELF GETTING UP AND WALKING OUT THE FRONT DOOR

INT. COUNSELORS CABIN

STEPHANIE RUNS OVER TO JEFF'S BED AND LOOKS THROUGH HIS BAG - SHE FINDS TWO BOTTLES OF BEER AND BOTTLE OPENER, SHE OPENS THE TWO BOTTLES OF BEER AND PUTS HER HAND BACK INTO THE BAG AND FINDS A LIGHTER

STEPHANIE

EVERYBODY GET BACK

KATIE AND THE KIDS ALL PROCEED TO THE BACK OF THE CABIN AS STEPHANIE WALKS OVER TO THE WINDOW - JASON IS ALMOST AT THE CABIN

STEPHANIE WAITS UNTIL HE GETS A LITTLE CLOSER THEN OPENS THE FRONT DOOR, STEPHANIE THROWS ONE OF THE BEER BOTTLES AT JASON - IT BREAKS, COVERING JASON IN BEER - MAKING HIM STOP FOR A SECOND, STEPHANIE THROWS THE NEXT BOTTLE AT JASON'S MASK, IT BREAKS COVERING HIS MASK IN ALCOHOL, STEPHANIE IGNITES THE LIGHTER AND THROWS IT AT JASON - JASON'S BODY CATCHES ON FIRE AND THE FIRE SPREADS QUICKLY, HIS ENTIRE HEAD IS ON FIRE TAKES AND STILL JASON A STEP CLOSER TO STEPHANIE

STEPHANIE CLOSES THE DOOR TO THE CABIN AS JASON TOUCHES IT - JASON GRABS THE DOOR WITH HIS HANDS, BREAKING THE WOOD AND TEARING IT OFF IT'S HINGES

STEPHANIE

WHAT ARE YOU

STEPHANIE STARTS WALKING BACKWARD TO JOIN KATIE AS JASON STARTS WALKING INSIDE, THE FLAMES CATCH ON THE WOOD AND THE FIRE SPREADS

THE SIREN OF A POLICE CAR IS HEARD COMING IN TO THE CAMP AS JASON TURNS HE SEES THE CAR AND WALKS OVER TO IT

STEPHANIE AND KATIE HELP THE KIDS OVER TO THE WINDOW BECAUSE THE FLAMES ARE COVERING THE DOOR

JASON APPROACHES THE POLICE CAR AS THE SIREN STOPS AND THE DRIVER'S DOOR OPENS - THE MAN STEPS OUT WITH A SHOTGUN IN HIS HANDS - THE MAN AIMS THE SHOTGUN AT JASON'S CHEST AND FIRES - JASON IS BLOWN BACK BY THE FORCE OF THE SHOTGUN AND FALLS TO THE GROUND - THE MAN COCKS THE SHOTGUN, PUTS IT TO JASON'S FLAMING CHEST AND FIRES

THE MAN RUNS OVER TO THE BURNING CABIN WHERE INSIDE STEPHANIE AND KATIE ARE HELPING THE KIDS TO GET OUT - THE FINAL GIRL GETS OUT AS STEPHANIE SQUEEZES THREW THE WINDOW AND IS FOLLOWED BY KATIE

STEPHANIE

IS HE

STEPHANIE LOOKS OVER AT JASON - WHO IS ALREADY RISING

MAN

WE HAVE TO GO

STEPHANIE

HOW WILL WE GET ALL THE KIDS OUT OF HERE

MAN

HE DOESN'T WANT THE KIDS STEPHANIE, HE WANTS YOU

STEPHANIE

HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

JASON GETS TO HIS FEET AND STARTS WALKING BACK TO THE CABIN

MAN

YOU'RE STEPHANIE FREEMAN... YOU ALSO HAPPEN TO BE HIS (NODS AT JASON) LAST LIVING RELATIVE

STEPHANIE

WHAT

MAN

COME WITH ME AND WE CAN END THIS... THE KIDS WON'T GET HURT

JASON IS GETTING CLOSER TO THE CABIN

STEPHANIE

WHO ARE YOU

THE MAN TAKES TWO SHOTGUN SHELLS FROM HIS JACKET AND LOADS THE GUN

MAN

I'M TOMMY JARVIS, NOW COME ON

TOMMY RUNS DOWN TO JASON AND SHOOTS HIM IN THE CHEST AGAIN - JASON IS KNOCKED DOWN BY THE IMPACT

STEPHANIE FOLLOWS TOMMY BACK TO THE POLICE CAR

STEPHANIE

YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A DEPUTY

TOMMY

I'M NOT... I BORROWED THE CAR

TOMMY AND STEPHANIE GET INTO THE CAR

STEPHANIE

YOU MEAN STOLE

TOMMY

IT'S ONLY STEALING IF I DON'T GIVE IT BACK

JASON TRIES TO GET BACK ON HIS FEET AGAIN AS THE POLICE CAR REVERSES, DOES A U TURN AND DRIVES OUT OF THE CAMP

JASON GETS UP AND PROCEEDS AFTER THE POLICE CAR

EXT. DEFLYN

TOMMY AND STEPHANIE ARE IN THE CAR, TOMMY'S PHONE STARTS RINGING, HE TAKES IT OUT OF HIS JACKET AND ANSWERS IT

TOMMY

HEY... YEAH SHE'S HERE... WE'LL BE THERE IN ANOTHER HOUR DUKE

TO BE CONCLUDED


End file.
